


“Meet Me On The Battlefield, Meet Me On The Darkest Night” | 一封情书

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Doodles, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 肖恩给戴斯蒙写了点语无伦次的东西。他被戴斯蒙抱回房间睡觉了。
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 1





	“Meet Me On The Battlefield, Meet Me On The Darkest Night” | 一封情书

**Author's Note:**

> 戴枭雄后复活设定；假如好奇，可以小窗我了解我流阴谋论，或者在现代组同好群群文件里有旧本PDF下载。当然也可以不了解日常喝醉写文，啤酒+红酒+威士忌，没了，写出任何雷人的东西都怪我，但我不会戒酒的。

戴斯蒙·迈尔斯！

须知你，一个平凡的——自16岁离家起后就在酒吧谋生的人，称不上平凡了，因为最平凡的人16岁时在参加高中才艺表演并且每一个都觉得他们未来将得到上流社会的一份体面工作，完全不知道社会将如何残酷地淘汰他们——你，戴斯蒙，我给予了尊敬、忠诚、信仰与戒指的人，你已是当代最为伟大的刺客。

受着这个头衔。受着他们的爱戴，受着我的爱戴吧！你若是敢谦虚，自称不值，我会揍你。我现在揍人很疼的，揍你一定也是，不要小看我，即使你是最强大的刺客也不要。

瞧瞧这个组织。没有人不爱你。为什么？Well，一个原因是我很喧闹。我让每一个人觉得喧闹，但我的故事很精彩，新人们欲罢不能：艾兰娜和蕾拉爱我尖刀一样的言辞，维多利亚视我为某种需要她那样的心理医生的可怜人。我当然不需要。如果我需要治疗，那任何拥有信仰的、能被历史称之为虔诚的人都需要治疗；她难道会向每一个人伸出援手吗？嗤。不要这样想，戴斯，你目前为止最大的困难不是选择死亡（原谅我，但我说得对吗？），不是自愿成为众人的榜样、我的效仿者，而是接受所有人的爱意。我说得对吗？我说得对吗，我的挚爱？

我只能从两个层面去理解你的难处。

  * 要么是你自认能力不足，支撑不起如此爱意。
  * 要么是你认命了，但却不知道该怎么做，感到害怕。



戴斯，戴斯，我爱谁不好，我偏偏爱你。我大可以爱任何人！我也不知道为什么我偏偏爱你。你是这世界上头一个让我说出“我不知道”这四个字的人，我热衷于知道一切，可我不知道我为何爱你。这多新鲜！或许我正是迷恋你的这一点。一个人一旦拥有了一次难以忘却的夏日（冬日，实际上说，但莎士比亚永远比现实更加正确），他就——他就拥有了不可战胜的夏日。哈！耶稣上帝啊。我甚至不觉得你听得懂我到底在说什么。注释一下，那是加缪的句子，在我最痛苦的那些日子里，支撑我走到今天的唯一原因是我之如何爱你。我想要复仇。谁不想要？加琳娜也想要复仇，她把我当成某种可以倾诉的好朋友，至今仍然认为总有一天我可以复活她的母亲和妹妹。清志也想要复仇，尽管他的想法更健康一点，他想要的是从零开始重建一个兄弟会分部，怪异地说我觉得这比加琳娜健康多了。我们所有人都或多或少有一些愤慨，一些走不出来的痛苦，一些挚爱的人，只不过我恰好是这个组织最聪明的那个，我找到了突破口把你从朱诺创造的冥河中捞了出来而其他人不能罢了。我也没有聪明到神通广大。我只是爱你，又恰好有一定的能力去做一些事，因而我可以为你成为任何人，为你走上任何道路，仅此而已。你知道蕾拉最近正在面对的所谓“一切皆模拟”那些事吗？那你想象过，假如我不是在这些年取得了我的成就，而是在朱诺掀起种族战争之后，会发生什么吗？或许她才是复活你的人；或许圣殿才是。或许我和你会兵戎相见，你是我的敌人，或许我会心甘情愿地死在你手上。但是，你听着，不管时空有多少种可能性，我在任何情况下都不会放弃你。因为你值得，不仅仅是我，你值得这世界上任何人的爱意；我可能会有一点吃醋，但我决不会否认其合理。

想想吧，亲爱的戴斯蒙。设想一个夏季，你在树下乘凉，比如，躺在我的腿上小憩。那是我几年前聊以自慰的几个画面之一：你，一个傻瓜，一个幸福的人，处于一个我触手可及的位置，我只要稍一低头就能看到你纯粹的自由与满足的神情。或许还会有些漏过树叶的阳光落在你身上，或许还会有一些风，那不重要，重要的是，我能触碰到。你知道那样的梦境能够给我带来多少日的勇敢吗？我甚至会视作你的回应，在我漫长的、无休无止的煎熬中，那样的梦是你给我的一些奖励，尽管我知道多半是我疯了。可我真的很爱那样的梦，我从不知道我如此珍惜一个夏日。这世界上没有人会珍惜他的夏日，直到他看到失去它的那天。我多愚蠢。啧，可我不蠢——这不重要——这不重要，戴斯！这些都是我很清楚不重要、不能留恋的东西。我留恋的应该是你的意义。

你瞧，我都不觉得你清楚你的意义。这就是我为什么如此爱你。聪明人似乎总是避免不了爱上一个傻瓜。

你的意义，我的傻瓜，正是指引我前行，你还没看出来吗？我说复仇，复仇只是一部分，因为我也说引导。我试着把支撑我心灵的力量分享给别人，分享给同事，分享给新人，因为你值得。因为你——阿泰尔的智慧，艾吉奥的技巧，康纳的纯真——你值得。为什么马利克自愿将余生献给阿泰尔，为什么他默默无闻地死？你来告诉我为什么，你才是阿泰尔。但如果你敢跟我说你是阿泰尔，我会毫不留情地告诉你你不是，你是你自己，你是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，一个傻瓜，一个聪明人，一个迄今为止仍然未知自己有多聪明的人，与我不同，我知晓自己的聪明恰恰也是知晓我自己的不足，你不是。你身上的可能性真的很迷人，而我最爱谜题。你值得！你可能为此感到惴惴不安，为克莱的死，为露西的死，甚至是为克洛斯的死，人们不该为你而死，是吗？你有过半夜惊醒的晚上吗？看着我！别担心，别让那些痛苦拖住你的脚步，我已经替你送别了他们，你大可以迈开脚步往前走。

让我告诉我我是怎么送别他们的吧。

你带着你父亲和瑞贝卡先走的那天，我以为不会下雨，结果还是下雨了。挺好笑的。我安葬露西的那天是个晴天，我却带了伞。我给露西带了玫瑰，好女孩值得最美的鲜花。我知道你爱她。丹尼尔，我不知道我该怎么想，那天我想的是你。我在想你是不是真的能给我们带来希望。说实话我不是特别乐观，并且后来事实证明我总是对的，你拯救了世界，但没能给兄弟会带来什么希望，甚至毁了比尔的。幸好盖文没被击垮。可能盖文会觉得幸好我没被击垮，没什么区别，为一个迈尔斯受尽煎熬可能是命中注定。虽然露西和丹尼尔的葬礼除我以外没有任何人，但你放心，圣经我至今记得还很熟呢。

抱歉。

对不起，戴斯蒙。我为我曾经质疑过你表示道歉。假如你感受到任何一点来自于我的不快，我都道歉。

我只希望你勇敢一点，领导我们，因为你能。你真的可以。你以为只是因为我爱你，我才这样虔诚于你吗？当然不是！我说我爱你时我的眼镜甚至没装上镜片。不要悲伤，不要恐惧，不要愧疚，无论你如何选择，我都能保证你无需面对任何遗憾。

别以为这是你欠我的，这不是，你要是敢那么想，那是对我的尊严的羞辱，傻瓜。我很清楚我追随与付出的是什么人。是一个傻瓜（哈！）。是一个勇敢的灵魂，他本来会成为队长、领导者、一个导师，但他仍然谦逊可爱得完全没有那样的气质。你是我见过的最可爱最迷人的矛盾，矛盾的痛苦我怎么可能不理解。听着——保持你的勇敢，甜心，你以为世界末日是我们的战争？错。你以为圣殿是？错。朱诺和她的疯子信徒？错。我们的战争在我们自己身上，你的敌人是你自己，到战场上来见我！

我不介意你把我当做什么。什么都可以。你可以不爱我，不会影响我爱你，我称之为理性派的狂热。我听起来可能不太有逻辑，但我是认真的。

你这傻瓜，我的挚爱。你自愿成为人们心中的一个标签，我也是自愿存在于这标签体系中的。我希望所有人都记住你，我活着，便是在讲述你的一切，“一个人无非是他记忆的总和！”呵——如果我记得你，你们，你们不就相当于还活着吗？不就相当于还在引导我的前路、并由我来引导其他人吗？

听着。任何时候，万一你感到退缩，感到畏惧，对于任何选择拿捏不定，战胜你自己。你可以放心做出任何选择。仁慈或残酷，光明正大或污秽不堪，都不要为此感到畏惧。感到畏惧时抬起头来看我！“到战场上来见我。”

你父亲之所以曾经收获如此多的骂名正是因为他无法克服他自己的畏惧，他害怕这个摇摇欲坠的组织付出太大代价。你不要害怕，你有我呢（抱歉比尔）。战争时的将军与和平时的领袖不一样。向我下令吧，让我永远待在你身边，为你找出你的痛苦的最优解，为你确保没有后顾之忧；不管你敢不敢说出口我都会这么做的。这就是我，恰好符合你的需要，就算你不需要，我也会看着你。

我向你保证，只要我活着一天，我就绝不会让你被莫须有的烦恼困扰。你喜欢马里布，夏威夷，还是佛罗里达？夏天到了，享受生活，生活如果没有任何事让你享受，那连活着都称不上。我最爱你傻兮兮的笑了。非常鲜活，充满生命力，赫利俄斯也不及你的万分之一。

你知道赫利俄斯是谁吗？你肯定只知道阿波罗，这就是为什么我爱你。

肖恩，

我现在知道赫利俄斯是谁了。

我也爱你，我当然需要你，并且看起来我总是如此。但你到底怎么会想得那么复杂？原来这有超过它字面意义上那一层以外的逻辑吗？你还说我傻。瞧瞧你自己，喝掉那杯蜂蜜茶，能让你少头疼一点，相信专业人士。早上好。


End file.
